Como la miel
by Seba20
Summary: Así eran los veranos, los otoños, inviernos y primaveras de Belle: llenos de miel, y amor por Antonio. [SpaBel Week, Day 6: Seasons]
1. Como la miel

_Holas, después de muuuucho tiempo!_

 _Traje este fic que lo venía trabajando desde el año pasado! (porque estamos a 2016, jajaja, feliz año nuevo a todos!)_

 _En fin, es muy raro, advierto de la narración._

 **Advertencias:**

 _+Narración confusa (en cursiva, el narrador; en normal, Belle)_

 _+Últimamente ha nacido en mí la obsesión de los árboles genealógicos (no últimamente, pero renació desde la última vez que jugué Sims 3). No se asusten con tantos familiares (el anexo estará "en la otra página")_

 _+Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 _El amor y el desamor florecen en todas partes, en todas las estaciones, en todos los minutos. En muy pocos casos, el amor y el desamor se unen, metafóricamente, en una sola flor; esto pasa cuando el tiempo sidéreo verdadero es de 00.00 en un equinoccio primaveral (u otoñal, sea hemisferio sur), y donde en la Tierra sea alguna hora con 0 minutos y 0 segundos, que al parecer es imposible._

 _Son muy pocos los casos, o el narrador desconoce si es que existen, siquiera. Pero en fin, cuando pasa esto, puede haber dos posibilidades: un día feliz para todas las personas, sin excepción; o el nacimiento de un ser muy especial._

 _Hablaré de Belle, quien pertenece a ninguno de los dos casos, pero es como si hubiese nacido en la unión del amor y el desamor. Se crió viendo Amélie y amó a su familia como a nada en el mundo, y eso que amaba mucho a todo lo que le rodeaba. Como tenía a Amélie de inspiración, decidió encontrar cada pequeña sensación en algún día, y disfrutar de placeres únicos en otros, ya sea el roce del cemento con sus palmas, o hacer trenzas en el cabello de su hermano pequeño, o probar las lentes de su madre en sus peluches y mascotas._

 _Recuerdo que en primaria decidí cambiar mi nombre a Miel. Claro, tenía los cabellos de tonos miel, y era dulce, y era esforzada, como las abejas, o eso me decían mis abuelos. Decidí llevar algo amarillo y algo negro todos los días, hasta que pasó el tiempo y cambié mi nombre a Belle, nuevamente. Ya sabes, si te llamas Miel, las abejas no pasan por tu jardín; y las abejas son mis animales favoritos. Extraño, ¿no? Pero esta jovencita vivía su vida de color abeja, y así se lo decía a sus veinticuatro compañeritos del jardín infantil, el día entre verano y otoño. En especial a Antonio, su compañerito número doce, quien sonreía como si fuese solsticio de verano._

 _No diré nada, pero terminan juntos. Pero, como los profesores de cálculo, no nos importa tanto el final, sino el desarrollo. O bueno, el final sí..., o ambos._

 _Antonio fue el primero en preguntarle por su vida color de abeja (_ ¿por qué te llamas Miel? _), y fue el primero en ser respondido con tal respuesta (_ Porque mi vida es de color abeja. Duh. _). El amor entre ambos es tan especial como el nacimiento de Belle, por eso es digno de ser saboreado, como la miel._

 **Verano**

Es la época donde uno suele ir de vacaciones, enamorarse locamente por tres meses y comer. En cambio, a mí me encanta ver Winnie the Pooh en mi departamento, especialmente en verano. Debe ser porque compartimos muchas cosas en común: nos gusta la miel, nos gusta comer y nos gusta estar con nuestros amigos. ¿Es raro que alguien de 19 años, casi 20, siga viendo Winnie the Pooh en sus vacaciones de verano? No, no lo creo.

Tampoco es raro ver Winnie the Pooh, comiendo miel. Es de lo más típico, quiero decir, es casi una ley o un mandamiento. Digo casi porque Dios o el primer señor que hizo las leyes nació antes de que se creara Winnie the Pooh. Eso sí, creo que es raro llorar mientras uno come miel viendo Winnie the Pooh. O eso supongo, porque no estoy viendo la película de Piglet.

 _Belle, mientras se suena los mocos escurridizos, recibe una llamada de Antonio. Éste, con su voz cándida, pregunta qué le pasó. Belle se siente confundida, ¿cómo Toni podía saber que estaba llorando?, ¿acaso era psíquico?_

 _No, Belle no recuerda que, cuando comenzó a llorar, le envió un mensaje a su eterno amigo de que estaba llorando y moqueando. Antonio llegó a la morada de Belle a los diez minutos de la llamada, y seguía preguntándose por qué ella estaba triste, llorando sobre u preciada miel. Se lo preguntaba tanto que la pregunta se le escapó de la mente y salió por la boca._

-¡No lo sé! -le respondí. De verdad no lo sabía, solo había puesto Winnie the Pooh, había saboreado un poco de miel, y comencé a llorar. Tal vez lo dulce me estaba afectando, tal vez las hormonas me estaban alterando, tal vez ya no me gustaba la miel, tal vez tenía solo esas inseguridades y cambios de humor veraniegos, tal vez solo quería que alguien me acompañara a ver Winnie the Pooh, tal vez solo quería Antonio, tal vez solo quería llorar. No sé, tal vez solo era un tal vez.

-Antonio, necesito agua. -y ahí fue mi príncipe azul a servirme agua, además con fruta picada y galletas en mi única bandeja de plata.

 _Solo esas cosas pasan en la vida de Belle. No siempre verano es alegría y playa, puede haber llanto y príncipes azules. En su caso, había miel, un oso amarillo y su fiel novio-amigo, príncipe azul, quien resistió ser novio, exnovio y novio nuevamente, solo por ella, en todos sus veranos._

 **Solsticio de verano  
**  
 _Le gustaba ir a ver el pasto cuando se inundaba de verde, cuando los cerros no eran coloridos por flores, sino que eran verdes: verde puro, de ese que baila con el viento como el trigo de las películas, en atardeceres morados. Libre de maleza mostaza, y amarillo por las raíces y café por los huecos sin pasto. Solo verde, como debe ser._

 _Le encantaba ir de picnic en esos cerros verdes, esas colinas pastosas, tan altas y tan bajas, siempre curvas, llenos de rocío cristalino. Le encantaba ir, especialmente, con su novio, Antonio. Especialmente en verano, porque él pertenecía al verano, su sonrisa de solsticio y sus ojos como estrellas, su risa de playa. Él era el verano en persona._

 _Le encantaba perder la virginidad de sus propios labios una y otra vez en esos cerros verdes, llenos de rocío, todos los veranos con su verano en persona, el que le traía verano -y miel- a su vida. Y no le importaba ser repetitiva. Porque el verano es bueno y lleno de Antonio por doquier._

Fue en verano cuando conocí a Toni –ya saben, entre verano y otoño. Y fue en verano nuestro primer beso (a los siete años). Fue en verano nuestra primera pelea (si el helado de mora era mejor que el de piña), y nuestra primera reconciliación (amábamos el de vainilla). Fue en verano cuando Toni se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí (a los 14), y fue entre verano y otoño que me pidió ser su novia (a los 15).

Fue en verano, a mis agridulces 16 y a los gritones 17 de Toni, cuando nos dimos un tiempo (un tiempo de 2 años, 9 meses, 11 días. 6 horas, 30 minutos y un bledo de segundos), y en verano cuando decidimos que éramos indispensables para el otro.

Ya sé, he repetido muchas veces verano, pero como ya dije, no me importa ser repetitiva. Debe ser porque el verano provoca en mí distintos síntomas, como estar atolondrada...; ah, no, eso lo provoca Toni.

 **Otoño**

 _Todos sabemos que Belle es especial, y lo que le sucede es especial, y los que la rodean son contagiados por su especial-eza, porque es tan especial que no se le dice especialidad, sino que inventa palabras. Tan especial como el celeste tras los grises del cielo. Tan especial como los palíndromos, tan única como Amélie. Así que, cuando Antonio le propuso ser su pareja a los 15 años, entre verano y otoño, exactamente en el día que se conocieron; lo aceptó y le regaló dulces y postres todos los días como agradecimiento de querer compartir tan importante vínculo. Le regaló su colección de Winnie the Pooh y muchos envases con miel. Le regaló mucho amor veraniego y cariño otoñal. Sin embargo, cuando Antonio le propuso matrimonio 5 años después (4 meses, 19 días. 3 horas, 1 minuto, 10 segundos después de su reconciliación definitiva, es decir, cuando volvieron a ser pareja a los mielísimos 18 de Belle y los dulce 19 de Antonio), Belle lo declinó, de la forma más detergente posible. Quiero decir, de la forma más limpia y clara posible. A Antonio se le subió el color tomate al preguntar (_ Belle, te he amado sin saberlo desde los 7 años y sabiéndolo desde los 14. ¿Quieres pasar todos los años, meses y días, horas, minutos y segundos conmigo, igual que ahora, pero compartiendo este anillo? _), y se le subió el color tomate al recibir la respuesta._ _  
_  
-Toni, no llores. No pasa nada, no es que seas tú, sino que soy yo. - me quedé pensando un poco en lo que dije, y añadí más detergente a la ropa. O al problema, como quieran llamarle. -Quiero que nuestros hijos estén presentes cuando se consuma tal acto. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que nuestros hijos vean cómo nos casamos. Y sí, quiero casarme, y pronto, pero mi sueño es que mis hijos nos vean... - y para alegrarlo, porque desapareció su sonrisa de solsticio y sus ojos de estrella, ideé una broma: -Así que anda esforzándote de aquí para adelante. -

Toni, de nuevo, se puso rojo tomate. Empezó a hablar sobre que serían llamados bastardos, que su madre no aceptaba relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, que daba su mejor esfuerzo, y era uno de los mejores, y que yo lo sabía; y lo último pero lo mejor:

-Eres tan rara..., quizá por eso le gustas a la gente. Tengo tanta suerte de ser tuyo. -

Un beso habría sellado todo de la forma más tierna, pero me llamó rara, así que le apreté su mejilla, luego la acaricié, y por último, le di un beso esquimal.

 _Pero como Belle no es de dejar finales con un beso, le empezó a reclamar de que no era importante cómo los llamaran y si les molestaban, ella misma se encargaría del problema._

 _-Y escúchame, - dijo. -con eso de las relaciones prematrimoniales, llevamos una buena cantidad de años contra los deseos de tu madre. Aparte, conversé con tu mamá cuando fue nuestra primera vez juntos, y a tu mamá le fascinó. Lo que menos le preocupa en este momento es que tengamos relaciones antes del matrimonio, porque está más deseosa de nietos que de matrimonios. Ya lo hemos hablado. -_

 _Así son los otoños de Belle, suaves y claros, como un detergente, donde temas como el casamiento y relaciones sexuales son como hablar de las verduras del día con la suegra. Donde cada año, ese día entre el verano y el otoño, Antonio le pregunta a Belle si se quiere casar con él, recibiendo una risa otoñal de respuesta (hasta 5 años después, cuando tienen 3 hijos y Belle acepta feliz comiendo perdiz. Nadie le dijo a Antonio que Belle le pediría matrimonio a él cuando sus hijos tuvieran edad para recordarlo)._

 **Equinoccio de otoño  
**  
 _-¿Sabes? El otoño no es para quedarse varados en medio de la nada. - Belle estaba con un gorro de paja sobre la cabeza, y aun así ocupaba sus manos sobre sus ojos como protección ante el sol otoñal._

A su alrededor, había un camino lleno de árboles en hilera, siguiendo la calle no pavimentada. Y extendiéndose hacia los lados, mucho pasto con hojas cafés, rojas y amarillas caídas de los árboles del camino.

Sus tres hijos estaban jugando a la sombra de un árbol, tirándose pasto a las caras y pisando las hojas. El ruido que producían los hacía reír.

-¡Esto es parecido al Bosque de los Cien Acres! -grité, entusiasmada. Sí, al momento de tener a mis hijos, decidí que tuviesen la misma pasión que yo por Winnie the Pooh. El comentario en sí era más para alegrar el ánimo de mis pequeños que para hacer notar mi fanatismo...

O bueno, un toque de ambas.

Yo seguía molesta con Toni, quien rodeaba la vieja chatarra de auto que teníamos para los viajes de otoño. Le dije que debía revisarla antes del viaje, porque creo haber leído que era mala suerte no revisar autos chatarra cuando harás un viaje a tu casa de campo, pero no lo hizo, y ahora estamos varados aquí, sin poder ir a nuestra casa de campo, donde sí existía un cerro con muchos árboles que se asemejaba más al Bosque de los Cien Acres.

-Antonio, -era como lo llamaba cuando le mostraba mi molestia. -¿ya sabes qué pasó?-

 _Su mirada era de extenuación, todo el camino discutiendo acerca de si encender o no el ventilador lo tenía cansado._

 _-Aún no. Al parecer el día de camping se atrasará. -ante esto, los niños reclamaron, e hicieron notar su hastío. Esa actitud la sacaron de Antonio, según Belle._

 _Belle no sabía qué hacer al estar aburrida, así que se acostó a la sombra del árbol y se estiró. Sus tres hijos, la mayor de 9, el del medio de 7 y el menor de 4, le siguieron._

 _-Bueno, Antonio, -empezó. -merezco una disculpa. Luego de eso, puedes venir y acostarte con nosotros. -_

 _Antonio solo sonrió, sacó una manta y comida que tenían en el auto y se rio. -No planeo disculparme porque lo que provocó esto fue prender el ventilador, pero supongo que la comida sirve como disculpa. -e hizo unos ojos de perro, o según su esposa, ojos de perro-estrella._

 _Belle y sus hijos diagnosticaron la situación. Charlaron un rato acerca de si aceptar la comida y la manta y dejar a su padre en el auto, o integrarlo en la sombra con ellos. Luego de unos minutos, la hija mayor, la que mejor sabía hablar, dio el veredicto._

 _-Puedes venir. -_

 _Antonio extendió la manta y abrazó a sus tres hijos. El sol ya no estaba en su máximo punto como para que fuese una tarde desastrosa por el calor, así que ese fue el primer camping de la familia Fernández-Vanderhoeven con sus hijos: varados en medio de un campo otoñal, nombrado como el Bosque de los Cien Acres, copia._

 _Belle fue, sacó una foto, anotó la descripción que iba a escribir en el álbum de fotos, y fue junto a su familia a unirse al abrazo._

-Belle, ¿no has pensado en tener más hijos? -me preguntó Toni, con los ojos pesados de sueño entre hojas rojas, cafés y amarillas, y pasto verde y tierra muy café.

Lo miré como si fuera tonto. No lo es, pero es mi tonto. Y de mis hijos. -Claro que sí, tonto, te dije hace años que quería tener 13 hijos. -

-Creí que era broma... - al parecer, mi comentario lo despertó y lo puso nervioso, como cuando hablo con su mamá a la hora del té. No sé por qué lo pone nervioso que converse con su madre a la hora del té, es bueno que una suegra y una nuera tengan una buena relación. Aunque me mira con recelo desde que le dije que hablé con ella sobre nuestra primera relación. Pero no creo que sea por eso, Toni es abierto ante la intimidad, según lo hacen parecer sus amigos.

-Nunca bromearía con los niños. Pero si lo piensas bien, tantos niños me podrían provocar úlceras, y la pasión se convertiría en deber, y ¡trece niños! No tenemos tantos juguetes como para 10 más, tal vez para 5... -me quedé pensando en tener 8 niños en vez de 13. Porque el 7 y el 8 también son buenos números. -Pero teniendo tantos hijos, no podría abrazar a todos a la vez. -

-Bueno, - dijo después de horas escuchando los melodiosos ronquidos de nuestros retoños. -Si se da, estaría más que contento de ser el padre de los varios hijos más que podríamos tener. -

-Lo sé, por eso el destino me unió a ti, tonto. ¿Qué hombre querría tener 13 hijos con esta rara dama que ve Winnie the Pooh llorando? -

 **Invierno**

 _Los inviernos fríos y con nieve son divertidos cuando son moderados. Navidad y Año Nuevo con nieve y frescura es habitualmente, a menos que un súper cambio climático lo quiera de otra manera, en el hemisferio norte._

Por eso a Belle le gusta vivir en Europa, porque no soportaría estar en verano para navidad, estando casi desnuda en las fotos por si hay una ola de calor. Además, sería irónico pasar Navidad en el hemisferio sur porque las canciones dicen "blanca Navidad", ¿y quién se cree capaz de hacerle caso omiso a una canción navideña?

Toni creía que sería estupendo viajar a Sudamérica o a Oceanía para Navidad, pero yo tenía otros planes. Y en secreto, no quería oponerme a las canciones de Frank Sinatra, ni a la mafia. Y mis planes, todo para arruinar los de Antonio, era una Navidad de todos los Vanderhoeven (Año Nuevo sería con la gigantesca familia de los Hernández Carriedo), hablo de mis 5 hijos, de los 4 de Lars y de los 2 de Lucas; mis nietos, los nietos de Lars y los nietos de Lucas; mi bisnieto en la panza de su madre, a semanas de llegar a nuestra vida de miel y abejas, y los bisnietos de Lars. Toda una maraña.

Para rematar, lo celebramos en la casa heredada de nuestros padres, que en alegría descansen. Tal vez estén tomando un whiskey por donde quiera que estén, brindando por sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos, y un largo etcétera porque, hay que decir que no esperaban que de 3 retoños formaran toda una tribu, porque sin contemplarnos, ni a las parejas, suman más de 40. Vaya descendencia.

 _Mientras Belle preparaba waffles para la cena navideña, a horas de anticipación, Antonio se le coló en la cocina y la observó por mucho rato. Belle terminó y, sintiendo la mirada estrella de su marido, envejecida por la superficie pero con la misma pasión de sus años mozos, también lo miró. Se rio, le puso miel en la boca y lo besó. Sabía a invierno acogedor en casa, con chimenea y con nietos exclamando la atrocidad que hicieron sus abuelos (o sus tíos abuelos, dado el caso).  
_  
 _Se sentaron en el sillón del salón principal, viendo a todos los nietos pequeños hablando sobre qué les trajo Sinterklaas el 6 de diciembre pasado._

-Le pregunté a Friedrich acerca de qué pensaba Elizabeta y Gilbert al quitarle a sus nietas en Navidad. Me dijo que si me ve para Año Nuevo, nos hará sufrir. Qué clase de fuerza sobrehumana tiene esa mujer a su edad. –le conté a Toni, viendo la chimenea y sus llamas atrayentes, como la pasión de mi esposo.

 _Esos tipos de invierno vivían Belle y Toni a los 80 años, rodeados de muchas cabezas rubias, castañas y cenizas; de ojos verdes, estrellas y mieles. Sentados en un sillón antiguo, tomados de las manos y cerrando los ojos, descansado de las interminables fiestas de sus 75 años siendo novios (celebrando como esposos), disfrutando la vida que han llevado, sin cambiarla ni un ápice en sus recuerdos abejunos._

 **Solsticio de Invierno**

 _El blanco que cubría sus botas de color amarillo era impecable, a excepción del amarillo que dejaban sus botas, o eso creía ella, ya que su bufanda y su gorra negra no le dejaban ver bien. Con sus manitos cubiertas de lana amarilla y negra, y su chaquetón de lana amarillo con franjas negras (o negro con franjas amarillas), parecía una abeja rechoncha y roja. Porque el invierno hinchaba a Belle, y sus mejillas iban de un rosa para comer a un rojo para mimar._

 _Mientras hacía su muñeco de nieve (una bola pequeña abajo, una grande arriba, porque a nadie le gusta lo cotidiano cuando uno se prepara para ver a Sinterklaas, ¿o sí?), sin gorro de copa ni nariz de zanahoria, se aproximaba un niño de cabellos castaños y ropas rojas y negras, a regañadientes agarrado por su madre. Sin embargo, al ver a la abejita trabajando alrededor del atípico muñeco de nieve, saltó de alegría y fue corriendo hacia ella. Se cumplían 2 meses de haberse conocido, y su estómago saltaba de alegría al verla, impulsando a su corazón hacia arriba, chocando con su cerebro y haciéndolo crecer unos pocos centímetros más (ya era más alto que ella)._

 _Alarmada, al ver tal acción, Belle le tiró una bola de nieve. El niño no pudo esquivarla y cayó de espaldas. Las madres del muchachito y muchachita miraban la escena._

 _Antonio, el niño, se sintió atacado y reclamó (_ ¡por qué hiciste eso, tonta Belle! _) y Belle, sin pelos en la lengua (porque nadie los tiene) le respondió (_ ¡no soy tonta, y me llamo Miel, tonto, no Belle!, ¡tu sonrisa es tan cálida que mi muñeco se derretiría, así que aléjate! _). Las mamás murieron de ternura, metafóricamente hablando, no queremos asustar a Belle..., digo, Miel. Antonio sintió al Monstruo Come-Galletas en su estómago y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Al parecer hoy crecería 10 centímetros._

 _Trazó una línea (de 20 pasitos muy pequeñitos, no quería estar tan lejos de Miel) y contempló a Belle. Comenzaron una charla trivial, y Belle terminó su hombre de nieve, con lana amarilla y negra de pelo y una tijera de podar de plástico como nariz. Le pidió a su madre una foto con su obra de arte (_ ¡primero sola y luego con Toni, pero rápido, porque no deja de sonreír! _). Hasta que se acabó la charla y empezaron a reírse, haciendo dibujos en la nieve._

 _Antonio comenzó a hablar sobre cómo la nieve era lo mejor porque parecía helado de piña (_ ¡imagínate si podemos comerlo! _), y Belle le respondía que ya habían tenido esa discusión sobre los helados, y que la nieve era vainilla para no pelear (_ además, no quiero que comas nieve, imagínate es nieve con ¡pipí! Te morirías y yo estaría muy triste, porque quién sería mi compañero abejo _)._

-Sabes que Elizabeta odia el invierno y la nieve porque Gilbert se camufla y la asusta. Te prohíbo que me asustes en verano, porque tú te camuflas con el barro y con el sol. Y siempre Gilbert, Francis y tú se ríen de mí porque me gusta más Winnie the Pooh que Barney, así que, o dejas de juntarte con esas abejas abusivas, o…, o te empezaré a llamar Antontio, ya sabes, como el mono de esa película de espadas lásers que habla mal, porque sé que eres fanático de esas películas aunque no las entiendas. ¿D'accord? -le expliqué. Porque me molestaba que dijeran que Winnie the Pooh era para niños y que Barney era lo que los grandes veían. Eso es mentira, los grandes Power Rangers, no Barney. El simple pensamiento hacía que llorara, y eso no está bien, porque la última película que vi, la niña Amélie ríe más que llorar.

 _Al finalizar la hora de paseo, se despidieron de un inmenso abrazo (ya no cometían el error de darse besitos en sus mejillas, porque sus papás los molestaban) y Antonio le regaló un helado de miel que habían hecho con su mamá. Belle le regaló una sonrisa, le dijo que no era tonto (o Antontio) y que estaba invitado a hacer a su próximo hombre de nieve con ella, pero que no se hiciera esperanzas, porque solo iba a ser su asistente. Antonio solo rio, y Belle le apretó las mejillas en señal de despedida._

 **Primavera**

 _Primavera no es siempre juventud y amor, y flores y amor. Y mujeres y juventud, y amor. No, primavera también es alergias, mocos y quiebres románticos en la juventud adulta. O en la adultez juvenil._

 _Y Belle estaba haciendo lo último, anotándolo en su lista de errores que debían hacerse por el bien común. Al frente suyo, Antonio estaba estupefacto ante la noticia del quiebre entre ellos, porque ni siquiera estaban rompiendo ahora mismo, sino que Belle le estaba avisando cuándo iban a deshacer su amor "eterno"._

-Hice planes, porque quiero que sea en verano que esto termine. -le dije. -Porque, mira, tenemos 16 años, estamos en el clímax de una etapa de experimentación en la escuela, y no hay que desaprovecharlo. Porque, -lo miré, alarmada. Luego, susurré, como las serpientes que vimos en el zoológico hace un tiempo atrás. -hay niños y niñas que ya han pasado los hbesos en la boca, incluso sobrepasaron los besos con lengua. Nosotros solo nos hemos dado 1, ¡y fue mucho para mí, ahora! -le dije, porque cuando lo hicimos, fue escondidos, y unas larvas pasaban desde mi estómago a todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera larvas, eran monstruitos nunca antes vistos, ni por Franz Kafka. Elizabeta me decía que eran mariposas, pero las mariposas ni se sienten, y si lo hicieran sería bonito, con aroma a flores. Pero tampoco se sentiría, porque, duh., estamos en primavera.

-Desde los 15. -

-Lo haces sonar como poco. Hemos estado saliendo 1 año, 7 meses, 28 días. 16 horas, 52 minutos y un bledo de segundos. Es bastante, y hay que tomar un tiempo. -

-¡Pero yo no quiero tomarme un tiempo, eres lo que quiero, nos tenemos desde los 5 años, desde los 7 oficialmente!, ¿qué haremos sin el otro? -me dijo, al borde de la histeria. Qué pena que la primavera provoque eso en Toni, si fuese en cualquier otra estación comprendería la situación mucho mejor.

-Por eso mismo. Sé cómo te ven otras chicas, tal vez necesitemos este tiempo, puedas estar con otras para decirles a nuestros hijos que no solo estuviste conmigo, y así podrás aconsejarles con experiencia. -

-¡Pero dijiste nuestros hijos, Belle, ya piensas en hijos, nuestros, pero estás rompiendo! -

-Pensé en todo, 13 hijos, algunos perritos lindos y puede que unos gatos. Tú serás un papá sexy y divertido, algo tontito pero muy protector, especialmente con nuestra primera hija, que querré que se llame Winnie, por Winnie the Pooh, por si no captas; pero tú querrás Sofía o Isabel, lo cual no me da problemas. Y ella será muy amiga de Friedrich, el hijo de Elizabeta, y puede que sean pareja, pero no soy una vidente así que no sé qué pasará. Seremos muy felices, aún no decido los otros 12 nombres, pero habrá mayoría de hombres porque, no sé, genética. Y por eso, debes tener experiencia aconsejando. Y tus amigotes como Francis estarían contentísimos de ayudarte y sacarte de mis "garras". - le dije, diciéndole los planes de nuestro futuro que se me habían ocurrido ayer. -Aunque no sé por qué cree que son garras, si me corto y limo las uñas, y me las pinto incluso a la francesa. -

 _Belle miró la cara de frustración de Antonio que no entendía nada porque, claro, en su caso, quién entendería un plan donde tienen hijos pero están rompiendo contigo._

 _-No te preocupes, sé exactamente cuándo vamos a volver a ser pareja. La primera razón que se me ocurre es porque lo decidí, la segunda porque descubriremos que de verdad nos amamos, y es un amor tan fuerte que necesitamos el uno del otro siempre y como sea, pero eso lo averiguaremos al estar separados. Te daré una pista, no duraremos ni tres años separados. -_

 _Las primaveras de Belle carecían de amor y sobraban de juventud. Evadía las alergias y complicaba la mente de Antonio, pero al fin y al cabo, todo esto servía para seguir ocupando cada recoveco de la mente del castaño, sin tiempo para pensar en otras chicas a causa de Belle (bueno, los hombres son débiles en algunos momentos de la primavera, así que permitía a su mente y cuerpo vagar; pero siempre volvía a su amor verdadero). Y Belle, pasó esos 2 años, 9 meses, 11 días. 6 horas, 30 minutos y un bledo de segundos tejiendo, escribiendo cartas y amando cada vez más a Antonio._

 **Equinoccio de Primavera**

 _En el casino de primaria, cuando tenían 14 años, Belle y Toni se sentaban solos por primera vez en ese año. Francis estaba coqueteando por los pasillos de por ahí, Prusia estaba siendo perseguido por Elizabeta por las canchas de tenis, porque el tonto le dijo que nadie quería jugar a las sartenes con ella, y Lovino, el primo menor de Antonio que iba a comer con ellos, estaba jugando soccer._

 _Belle pensaba, mientras comía su plátano con miel (descubrió inconscientemente que conversar con la dueña y el dueño del casino sobre libros de cocina y repostería le generaba tener uno o dos postres extras en su almuerzo), en cómo sería tener novio. Veía a todas las chicas de las mesas a su alrededor, y muchas estaban aferradas a los brazos de sus muchachotes. Otras, miraban a Antonio, y pensó en Antonio con alguien agarrada a su brazo, lo que encontró repugnante. ¿Por qué querrían agarrarse a su brazo, si lo podían mirar de frente y contemplar toda su belleza veraniega, en vez de solo mirar los tríceps y bíceps de su brazo? Gente loca, hay que decir._

 _-Toni, - comenzó. -¿Has pensado en tener novia? -_

 _Antonio casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando y su cara empezó a tornarse aún más roja que la de Lovino al avergonzarse, porque a los 14, Antonio ya se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Belle, y pensaba mucho más allá del título de novios, ¡pensaba en compartir besos! Con esa simpleza de pensamiento, llegaba a sacar humo de la vergüenza._

 _Antonio carraspeó y contestó -Claro, estamos en esa edad, ¿no? -_

 _-No, eso es a los 15. A los 14 uno aún ve Winnie the Pooh… - dijo la niña que aún se llamaba Miel, aunque creía que eso nunca acababa. - ¿Crees que me llevaría bien con tu novia? Me encantaría también ser su amiga. -_

 _-Yo creo que sí, pero no te preocupes, siempre estarás primero que mi novia, porque eres mi mejor amiga del alma. -dijo Antonio, de todo corazón, arterias y venas. Cada diente que mostraba su sonrisa simbolizaba cuánta verdad había en sus palabras._

-Y si yo tuviera novio, ¿te llevarías bien con él? - le pregunté, porque si tenía novio, no me importaba la aceptación de Lars o de mi padre, aunque él seguía recordándome los besos babosos de Toni en la mejilla, o el beso inocente que compartimos y todos nos vieron en mi casa. La más importante era la de Toni, era quien compartía mi visión del mundo con las abejas, que ya no se aparecían tanto por mi jardín.

Lo vi morderse los labios, cuando está nervioso. Lo vi juntar las yemas de los dedos y separarlas sucesivas veces, cuando quiere decir algo y se detiene. Lo vi abriendo y cerrando la boca como cuando tiene hambre, tal vez esta conversación le daba hambre, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Muchas veces, le da vergüenza que su estómago gruña. -Si es que te trata como lo mereces... Claro, es decir, si te trata bien, si te hace cariño, si es dulce contigo, si te ayuda y se ofrece a hacer cosas que incluso tú sabes hacer pero solo las hace para alivianarte la carga... Supongo que sí. - todo lo que dijo era muy complicado para un novio común y corriente, ni que hablar de lo que no mencionó para no complicar más las cosas: llamarme Miel, compartir con Toni lo que compartiría conmigo, amar a las abejas (no se puede ser abeja) y amar a mi familia. Y disfrutar Amélie, obvio.

-Le estás poniendo la barra muy alta a mi novio imaginario, nuca se compararía contigo. - porque, vamos, todo lo que dijo Toni ya lo hace él. Para qué tener un novio si lo tengo a él para que haga cosas de amigos, de novios y de abejas. Bueno, no tanto lo último, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir.

Cuando capta lo que le digo, porque Toni es tan lento como las flores del cactus son rápidas en florecer, ni que hablar de cuando se pone tonto; infla el pecho, supongo que con orgullo, porque cree que no doy muchos cumplidos a la gente, y cuando lo hago, especialmente a él, uno se siente, o se debe sentir, orgulloso. No lo dije como cumplido, pero no pincharé su pecho para que saque todo su orgullo. -Gracias. -  
 _  
-No hay de qué. -le sonrió Belle. Empezó a picotear su tercer postre y nuevamente se puso a pensar. Frunció el ceño, cosa que no le gusta a Antonio, pero Belle (Miel) lo hace para fastidiarlo, y se llevó un gran trozo de postre (éste era, esta vez, una jalea de frambuesa) a la boca. -¿Pero sentirías celos? Porque Toni, eres celoso incluso de las amistades de tu perro. -Belle lo quedó mirando. -¡Y ni siquiera tienes perro, sino tortugas!_

 _Se rio y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa. Belle lo tomó como una mirada típica de Antonio. -Pero claro que estaría celoso, si nos ponemos honestos. - (La gente no se pone honestas, Toni. Lo son o no lo son, pero no llevan la honestidad como vestimenta. Duh.) -Porque yo ya no sería más tu primera opción para lo que se te ocurra. -_

 _Belle terminó su postre y se le iluminó la cabeza, porque unos niños de la mesa de atrás jugaban con una linterna muy brillante. -¡Ya sé, y qué si yo soy tu novia! - No podía ser posible para Antonio, su oportunidad estaba ahí, frente suyo, y él solo se dedicaba a sacar jugo por su nariz. Por shock, aclarando._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -_

-Pero el problema es que, si yo estoy antes que tu novia, pero yo soy tu novia, ¿quién estaría primero, yo o tu novia? - le pregunté, porque qué complicado sería ser la novia de Toni sabiendo que hay alguien que él quiere más que a mí, y sería yo misma. Y tengo 14 años, imagínate, Toni, cuando tenga 15, le dije a Toni imaginariamente. Aunque aún no desarrollamos el poder de leernos las mentes, pero estamos a pocos pasos.

-Es obvio, creo, aunque difícil. Tú estarías tan arriba como una abeja que revolotea, y tú como tú irías primero antes que todos los demás. Porque tú como tú serías tú y serías novia, a la vez, y no podría pedir nada más. -

-Oh, Toni, ¡que miel que eres! Pero si no llegase a ser tu novia, porque se supone que tienes muchas fans, al menos debes tener tres novias en tu vida; igual estaría a tu lado, porque sé que tu corazón me pertenece. - y se lo dije con una risa malvada, porque sea quien fuere su novia, no tendría ni el corazón ni el alma de Toni porque le pertenecerían a su eterna amiga (es decir, a mí, para los que no entendieron a quién me refería). Le dejaría la mente de Toni a su novia, porque es bien volátil.

 _-Si es así, estaríamos juntos toda la vida. - le dijo Antonio, cada vez más rojo como tomate y queriendo alejarse de la conversación lo antes posible._

 _-Pero no tienes mi corazón, así que te lo daré a final de horario. - pero Belle no le mencionó acerca de su alma, porque ya le pertenecía, pero no se lo iba a decir así como así._

 _Al final de clases, la niña llamada Miel corrió a la mesa de Antonio y le entregó un dibujo de un corazón (la forma que vieron en la clase de biología la semana pasada), con venas y arterias, y rojo por doquier. Como era papel, en la otra plana escribió "Corazón de Miel (Belle Vanderhoeven). Guardarlo con mucho cariño y cuidado. Solo para Toni. P.D.: si alguien más lo tiene, devolvérmelo para pasárselo a Toni."_

 _Y así fue cómo empezaron juntos y terminaron juntos (aunque en este relato no se cuenta su fin, porque la muerte nunca los separó. Qué risa.), como amigos eternos, amantes infinitos y sus almas tan pegajosas entre ellas, para siempre y siempre, como la miel._


	2. Árbol

Desearía que Belle y Antonio disfrutaran tener tantos hijos como quieran, pero bueno, pobre útero de Bel, así que aquí dejo el árbol jajaja.

Explico, la historia, cuando estaba escribiendo "Invierno", dejé que la fecha fuese 2076 y, además, me dije "mmm, dónde vivirán?" y los dejé en España (porque ahí es como en mi país, donde se conservan ambos apellidos), aunque en realidad no importa, tómenlo como Europa :)

OJO: esto no es mi headcanon (bueno, tal vez la cantidad de descendencia sí, pero a la vez no, porque no estoy seguro?), sino que me obsesioné (cuando no)

Chavela!

* * *

Belle Vanderhoeven (23/07/1996) y Antonio Fernández Carriedo (12/02/1996) {ambos 80 años}

Sofía Fernández Vanderhoeven (2016) y Friedrich Beilschmidt (2016) {ambos 60 años}  
Ana María Beilschmidt (2045) {31 años}  
María Isabel Beilschmidt (2049) {27 años}

Alexander Fernández Vanderhoeven (2018) {58 años} y Teresa Gallardo Lillo (2022) {54 años}  
Elena Fernández Gallardo (2047) {29 años} y Roberto Santander Araneda (2049) {27 años}  
 _José Antonio Santander Fernández () (el nieto en la panza)_  
José Manuel Fernández Gallardo (2049) {27 años}  
Miguel Antonio Fernández Gallardo (2052) {24 años}  
Pedro Fernández Gallardo (2054) {22 años}

Leonardo Fernández Vanderhoeven (2021) {55 años} y Domingo Avellana Chiappe (2019) {57 años}  
Luis Alejandro Avellana Fernández (2047) {29 años}  
Felipe y Francisca Avellana Fernández (2052) {24 años}

Amélie Fernández Vanderhoeven (2028) y Giancarlo Vargas (2028) (sí, hijo de Lovino, me encanta combinar árboles) {ambos 48 años}  
Amanda Vargas (2056) {20 años}  
Alicia Vargas (2058) {18 años}

Luciano Fernández Vanderhoeven (2029) {47 años} y Hortensia Villagra Felices (2030) {46 años}  
Alberto Fernández Villagra (2061) {15 años}

* * *

Lars Vanderhoeven (1993) {83 años} y Paulo/María Paula Oliveira (1994) {82 años} (no sabía si hacer a Portugal hombre o mujer) (es hermanastro/a de Toni)

Michiel Vanderhoeven (2023) {53 años} y Margaret Bündchen (2026) {50 años}  
Georges Vanderhoeven (2052) y Liesl Münchmeyer (2052) {ambos 24 años}  
 _Rudolf Vanderhoeven (2074) {2 años}_  
Mabel Vanderhoeven (2056) {20 años}  
Florens Vanderhoeven (2058) {18 años}

Georgina Vanderhoeven (2027) {49 años} y Tatianne Gallagher (2022) {54 años}  
Abel Gallagher (2053) {25 años}

Juliana Vanderhoeven (2030) {46 años} y Anton Huige (2031) {45 años}  
Anton Huige (2057) {19 años}  
Paulo Huige (2059) {17 años}

Vincent Vanderhoeven (2031) y Giovanna Ximenes (2031) {ambos 45 años}  
Jon Vanderhoeven (2049) y Júlia da Silva (2049) {ambos 27 años}  
 _Helen Vanderhoeven (2072) {4 años}_  
 _Letizia y_ _Madelien Vanderhoeven (2075) {ambas 1 año}_  
Reginaldo Vanderhoeven (2057) {19 años}  
Belle Vanderhoeven (2062) {14 años}

* * *

Lucas Vanderhoeven (2003) {73 años} y Zoe Hamilton-Kirkland (2007) {69 años}

Lysander Vanderhoeven (2037) y Mara Woodbridge (2037) {ambos 39 años}  
Maximilian Vanderhoeven (2067) {9 años}  
Gustave Vanderhoeven (2070) {6 años}

Louis Vanderhoeven (2039) {37 años} y Emma Callaway (2037) {39 años}  
Léon Vanderhoeven (2065) {11 años}  
Ella Vanderhoeven (2071) {5 años}


End file.
